


The Wild Ones from Romania

by drarryisgreen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryisgreen/pseuds/drarryisgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco tends to Sleep-Disapparate to the Burrow. / <a href="http://writcraft.livejournal.com/69851.html">Written for: WONDERFUL WEASLEYS: An Appreciation Meme by writcraft</a> --prompt by melusinahp (Tattoos) Warning: Harry/Ginny are a couple (I felt like I needed to tell people that)</p>
<p>
  <i>Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, this drabble was written for fun, no profit is being made. It all belongs to JK Rowling and all her pseudonyms!</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wild Ones from Romania

  
  
The nightmares returned every night and like every night, they were more terrifying than the night before.  Unfortunately for Draco, he’d also developed the habit of Sleep-Disapparating.  The Healers informed his mother than it was like sleep-walking only because of magic, it was worse.  They tried to give him potions for dreamless sleep, but it rarely worked.  
  
Normally the furthest Draco had Disapparated to in his sleep had been the Burrow.  Surprisingly the Weasleys had been extra-ordinarily kind to the Malfoys, per Harry’s request of course, and Mrs Weasley would bring Draco in to the house and let him sleep it off on the sofa.  Then he’d Disapparate back to the Malfoy Manor in the morning, usually after breakfast, because Molly insisted.  
  
Why Draco particularly Disapparated to the Burrow was a bigger mystery.  But Harry had his own conclusions on the matter.  After the trials, Harry had offered his hand in friendship to Draco and Draco had accepted.  They became particularly close and he was even a groomsman at Harry’s wedding with Ginny.  
  
Harry determined that because now that Harry and Draco were such good friends, Draco considered the Burrow as a safe haven as well, just like Harry had when he was younger.  So when the nightmares were too much to handle, Draco tended to Disapparate to the one place his closest friend felt guarded.  His unconscious mind protecting him.  The theory was the best Draco had heard so he accepted it.  Now, there was usually a spot saved in the living room for Draco’s unannounced, yet welcomed visits.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
It was the night of Molly and Arthur Weasley’s thirtieth wedding anniversary and the house was reasonably empty.  Draco found himself in the field across from the Burrow again, but this time, there was no Molly to come and rescue him.  No Harry either.  Instead he saw a figure approaching, someone he wasn’t used to, but eventually recognised him.  He seemed tall, since Draco was still on the floor, and he was quite shirtless.  He stared down at Draco with amusement and it didn’t take long for him to become self-conscious.  
  
“Mum said that sometimes you forget to put on proper clothes and show up in the field stark naked,” Charlie Weasley said, Draco had confirmed for sure by now which of the Weasley brother was staring at his left arm.  “I reckon I should be glad at least you’re wearing pants.”  
  
He offered his hand to Draco and pulled him up to stand.  His arm felt warm as Draco was freezing.  He yanked Draco and as he stood up, Draco bumped into Charlie’s chest.  Charlie too, was shirtless, but had managed to wear proper trousers before coming to ‘rescue’ him.  
  
“Blimey, you’re cold!” Charlie added. He rubbed Draco’s arms trying to warm him up before he Summoned a blanket from the house and wrapped it around Draco.  
  
“Thanks,” Draco whispered, finally getting a feeling in his throat encouraging him to speak.  Unfortunately for him, Charlie’s actions also brought to life a certain part of Draco he couldn’t will down.  It hadn’t taken long for Draco to register that Charlie was hot and Draco was hard.  Charlie nodded and turned around to walk away.  Draco followed him.  That’s when he ultimately noticed the dragon on Charlie’s body which started from his abdomen and wrapped around his back.  
  
Draco wrapped the blanked around him tightly as soon as they entered the house, took a seat on the sofa covering his erection with the blanket.  Moments later Charlie handed him a mug of tea.  He had an odd smile on his face.  
  
“What?” Draco asked.  His voice returned completely and thankfully his elated state had dismayed.  
  
“I saw you looking,” Charlie replied taking a seat across from Draco.  
  
“Well, I saw you looking too,” Draco replied.  He _had_ caught Charlie staring at his Dark Mark.  Charlie didn’t respond.  Draco wondered if that was a sore subject within the family, given the war and all that was lost.  “I was curious to see how far down the dragon travels.”  The tattoo on Charlie’s body was exquisite and the fact that the dragon wrapped itself around his body was striking, it left Draco with a hunger to know, to see.  It was also a shame that the trousers really did block out half the artwork.  
  
“I _could_ show you,” Charlie replied, his tone hinted upon a dangerous flirtation.  
  
Draco gulped. “I’d like to see,” he replied.  His body overheating with desire, his erection returning to its former state under the blanket.  
  
Charlie stood up and approached Draco; he bent down and removed the blanket off of him, now staring at his erection.  Draco felt his face getting red.  “Care to join me in my bedroom?” Draco nodded, afraid that his voice might have given out again.  Charlie pulled him up, turned him around and held him from behind.  His hand slowly lingered down and under Draco’s pants, grabbing on his erection.  Draco gasped.  A moment later they had Apparated to Charlie’s room.  
  
“I am curious to see how far down you can travel,” Charlie whispered, before pushing Draco on his bed and removing his trousers to give Draco the opportunity to appreciate the full artwork.  
  
 _The End_


End file.
